This Still Air
by threadmaster alchemist
Summary: one-shot Havocai. Starts with a war flashback/dream. Havocs POV.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal alchemist or any of its characters! **_

_The air was hot and dry, the back of his throat felt like sandpaper, in the distance he could hear the sound of gunshots. The air smelled like smoke, gunpowder, and blood. He looked around at the group of soldiers surrounding him; they all clutched their weapons knowing deep down that the large life-taking chunks of metal in their hands would do almost nothing to protect them, It would all depend on wither or not they got lucky. He took a deep breath as the truck they were in revved its engine and drove off closer to the gunshots. _

_The sun was beating down on his back, it was well past midday, and they had cleared a small sector of the city, searching houses for members of the rebel groups. The search had been successful if one could call it that. The squad had uncovered and taken possession of quite a large amount of illegal firearms, and had uncovered two groups of around ten insurgents camped out in basements; they executed all of them. He could still hear the gunshots and the soft thuds and thumps of the limp bodies hitting the ground. _

_They had taken a building and Himself and another one of the soldiers in his squad, both the best shots were sent to the roof to give supporting fire to another squad that was pushing further up towards a park where it had been rumored that rebels had been camping out. The rest of the squad was covering from different vantage points in the building, or guarding the building itself. He was alerted to the sound of gunshots growing closer; looking through the scope of his rifle he saw the other squad approaching and saw where the rebels were shooting from surrounding roofs. He was able to get a clear shot to one of them. –Pop- The man fell. _

_The Squad had gotten right under their building when an explosion shook the building, and the taller building right across the street started to crumble, as a huge chunk had been blown straight out of the middle of it. Grabbing his rifle Jean ran as he saw chunks of rock starting to fall towards him. Chaos erupted on the street below him as soldiers screamed and tried to run for cover. Dust and smoke were everywhere, He ran towards the staircase his comrade following him. The stairwell was dark, and Jean thought there was way more smoke inside than there should have been. It didn't matter he ran down the stairs trying to think of a place to where he could run that would be safe. Another explosion shook the building as he reached the ground floor and ran out into the street, this time it was the building he had been in; he saw the building collapse around the soldier who had been behind him. _

Jean's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed with his heart racing. He felt someone stir to his side and grab him around the waist. The touch felt cool on his skin, and he realized how much he had been sweating. He looked down at the woman that was at his side, her blond hair a few shades lighter than his own. Her tired eyes looked up at him.

"Bad dream?" He nodded, and reached for the pack of cigarettes he kept by the side of his bed. The room was well lit by the light of the room.

"It's this heat; I never imagined that it could get so hot anywhere but there." He lit the cigarette and took a long drag.

"I know, hopefully the heat wave will break soon and you can sleep easy again." Riza had sat up by now and put her arm around his shoulder.

"They aren't as bad when I'm with you though." Jean said smiling as he watched the smoke curl up from the end of his cigarette. He wished that he could stop reliving the painful memories from Ishval.

"That's good." Riza kissed him on the cheek. "You make mine better too."

Jean smiled and returned the kiss.

"I'm glad." He finished the cigarette and put it out in the ash tray. "Try to get some sleep, okay?"

Riza nodded as he wrapped his arms around her planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"You try to sleep too." Riza said elbowing him a little.

"Okay, I'll try. Good night."

"Good Night."

He held her and stared out the window as he felt her breathing slow as she fell back asleep. He didn't sleep until he could see the sun turning the sky pink at the bottom, and a small breeze graced the air stirring it slightly.


End file.
